The present invention relates to furnishings for electronic data processing equipment and the like, and in particular to an adjustable dual worksurface support therefor.
Electronic data processing equipment such as personal computers, communications monitors, workstation terminals, etc. have become an important part of modern offices. Many different types of specialized furniture have already been developed to support such equipment. However, heretofore, computer furniture has typically been either quite massive in construction, with associated high costs and maintenance problems, or relatively lightweight with limited adjustability, stability, and durability.